


boys chase boys

by rosessoldier



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Revenge, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosessoldier/pseuds/rosessoldier
Summary: Billy Russo had spent his entire life in love with Frank Castle. He'd worked too hard to get rid of Maria to see someone as ordinary as Matt-fucking-Murdock steal away his guy.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Billy Russo, Frank Castle/Maria Castle, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	boys chase boys

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to the amazing Marvel guys because, god damn, they deserve it...
> 
> Short one-shot that was buzzing in my brain.

_Matt-fucking-Murdock._ Billy would cry if it weren't so messed up. 

Honestly Billy thought his worst competition was Maria - although given the number of times he and Frank had fucked up against brick walls, in shitty tents in some _god-awful_ shit-hole or in the back room, quick and desperate, while the kids played outdoors - he shouldn't have. Frank was war-torn, a fight raging in his mind that sweet and gentle Maria couldn't tame. But Billy could. 

He was Frank's boy. He took the rage and the desperation and the wrath and painting himself in bruises - letting the fingerprints mar his hips for days, weeks even, when they fucked at home under an all-American sun. He felt powerful, then. Like he'd tamed a beast. But the feeling crashed, always, when his best pal would go home and play house, swinging his kids up on his hips and laughing, calling him over and using words like 'Uncle Billy' and 'best-friend' as though he didn't know that cut Bill deep. This the urge he had for Frank was only ever skin-deep: an unspoken thing they never needed to push into _more_.

But Billy had Frank - he _had him_ \- and no matter the guilt that ate at Castle's soul, no matter the fear, the war had etched itself into Frank's blood and Maria would never cope with it. The soldier would always need him for the rough, tough tumbles made from sharp thrusts and violence, he'd _need_ Billy branded by fingerprints, teeth marks and nails digging into flesh. Frank _needed_ him. Would **always** need him.

So he didn't really need to be jealous. 

But when the opportunity to get rid of that fucking family arose, he took it. He knew, of course, that Frank was the real target, but something buzzed beneath his skin because his guy? - his guy _always_ survived. And fuck, Bill would be lying if he said he didn't get hard when he heard the news that Frankie was still breathing. Because he might resent the man for picking the wife, the kids and the white-picket fence over and over and over; he might even hate him a little, but there was no one like Frank - no one stronger, braver and, of course, nobody fucked like Castle either.

And well, Billy was as in love with the sex as he was with the man. 

Then came the little shit with no eyes and an innocence that just didn't _sit_ , because sure, Maria was the mother of his children and a good little wife, but _Matt_? A fucking lawyer with too much heart and no money. He offered Frank nothing other than a shitty defence and an opportunity to get too close to the journalist. (At first Billy thought _she_ was going to be the problem, until he saw the way **_his guy_** started looking at Murdock, like curious and eager desperation and something he couldn't quite place that made his skin crawl.)

Billy's blood boiled at the idea.

So, Billy did what he did best. 

He got involved. 

The first time Frankie saw him was just before the trial. His eyes widened and something soft, almost desperate, punched out of him. " _Bill_ ," he murmured. If he was a lesser man, his stomach would have dropped and his heart would have swooped, but the other thing that happened was a short, sharp intake of breath and a flood of blood southwards. Murdock coughed. 

"He's going to help, Frank," the lawyer informed him in that quiet, demanding voice of his. The marine's eyes moved to him then.

"He ain't gonna help shit, _Red_ ," came the reply. The other half of Nelson-Murdock flinched at the name, but Matt stood firm, only cracking a small smile. 

"Frank," he repeated, tone laced with a secret that Billy wasn't privy too - and that made him all the more determined to rip open the blind man's chest and pull out his lungs. 

"Fuckin' piece a shit, Red, that's what you are," he snorted, shaking his head, but there was no venom behind the words and, judging from his expression, he had heard it all before. "Just some goddamn alter boy, eh? Thinkin' Bill's gonna save me 'cos what, he knew me before, right?"

" _Frank_ ," Matt said again, a command, and **order**. 

"Goddamn it Red," the marine hissed again, shaking his head, before turning to look at Billy. "It's good to see you Billy, ya know, but this, this ain't gonna work."

"We'll see," Billy replied with a smile. "But if you think you're convincing me to walk away, then that bullet did more damage that you realise, Frankie." The Punisher huffed out a laugh at that and nodded once. 

"Good to see you, Beaut," he grinned, rolling his eyes. "And thanks." 

"Hey, you're _my_ family, and that's what family does," he shot back, ignoring the sudden burning weight of Murdock turning to face him.

And the conversation turned to defence, but Billy couldn't pull his gaze away from the pair of them: their interactions too intimate for them to be anything other than lovers. And he hated it. 

He hated the quiet, easy intimacy more than he'd hated the blinding open affection of Frank and Maria. Because that secret, half-knowing gaze Frank was sending towards Murdock had once been _his_. 

But he kept his smile, even afterwards, when he bid his guy goodbye and walked over to his car afterwards, pulling out his phone and dialling the familiar number, waiting for the man to pick up. 

"What?"

"I need an off the books merc," he began, "and I need money to hire him."

"Why?"

"Cos I'm going to kill Frankie's lawyer," Bill replied, leaning against the side of his car. 

"He't that much of a problem?"

"Eh, might be," the former marine dismissed, "but he's shagging Frankie."

A long, suffering sigh sounded through the phone. "I thought this jealousy was resolved when you killed Maria?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Fine."

Bill hung up. Murdock was looking at him. Well not _looking_ , but the heaviness of the gaze was there. Billy smiled broadly, playing the game and raised a hand to wave, snorting when Karen waved back. 

"You're going to die, Matt," he said, face not changing and words little more than a whisper, "because he'd **mine _._** _"_ Then he turned on his heel, clambered into his car and finally drove away, not seeing the lawyer turn sharply and stride back inside the hospital. 

Frank broke out of custody the next day.

And when Frank was raining blow after blow down on Billy's face, he looked over to see the Devil of Hell's Kitchen standing over his shoulder, unmoving and unsure. 

"Frank," Daredevil murmured, voice layered with something pained and sad. 

"Stay out of this Red," he shouted, voice cracking. 

Billy gasped, a horrible, wet sound. "Murdock?!" he coughed, rage burning through his blood. 

It was then that Frank broke his neck. 


End file.
